Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to shopping. In particular, examples of the present invention relate to a system for analyzing receipts provided by a customer to determine purchase patterns and provide favorites lists and purchase suggestions to the customer.
Background
There are many benefits to online shopping; both for customers and for stores. Properly executed, online shopping can increase sales and efficiency for a store. Many customers may not adopt online shopping technology because they are unfamiliar with the advantages of online shopping, are unfamiliar with the technology associated with or used in connection with online shopping, or simply do not have sufficient time or motivation to begin shopping online.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.